


As the ball drops

by flutterby_cupcake_26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Karaoke, M/M, Masturbation, New Years Eve, New Years party, Single Parent Castiel, Single Parent Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterby_cupcake_26/pseuds/flutterby_cupcake_26
Summary: Dean and his daughter Emma are invited to Jody's New Year's Eve party. While Emma makes her move on her crush, Jack, Dean finds himself drawn to a quiet stranger in the corner. Even karaoke with Jody and her friend Donna can't keep them apart for long. It doesn't take much before he is having the best New Years Eve of his life with Castiel Novak.





	As the ball drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grumpyphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/gifts).



Christmas had been a modest affair in the Winchester household. Sam and Eileen were staying with Dean over the festive period, and they had brought their baby son, Bobby-John with them. He had spent most of his time trying to eat the wrapping paper and cooing at his doting uncle, showing off the small amount of baby signing he had learnt to communicate with his mother. Dean had barely seen his daughter, Emma, who had spent most of the evening of Christmas Eve out with friends and slept until Christmas dinner was served. She opened her gifts, spent a little time playing with Bobby-John and then disappeared with her cellphone, talking with her friends.

The days that followed were lazy and full of left over food, candy, playing with Bobby-John and receiving texts from Emma when she and her friends wanted a ride.

It was the day before New Years Eve, when Emma had texted for a ride home, when Dean found himself outside Jody Mill’s house. They went way back, but these days they only seemed to catch up when picking up their kids or calling to locate them. He rang the doorbell, and a blond woman opened the door, a paper hat askew on her blonde ponytail and a glass of wine in her hand.

“Hello handsome!” She beamed, leaning against the door frame. “You’re a little late for being my Christmas present.”

“Donna,” Jody laughed from behind the front door, pulling it wide open and gesturing with her wine glass. “DEAN!”

“Hey Jody. Still in the Christmas spirit?”

“No, We’re saving the spirits for tomorrow, today we’re on the wine,” Jody pointed to her wine glass, and Donna took a slug of her drink. “You got time for a drink or is Emma giving you the run around too?”

“I think my taxi driving duties can stretch to a coffee. Emma can live for ten minutes.”

“And you know she and Patience take forever to say goodbye. They roped Alex and Kaia into whatever scheme they’re up to, and Alex’s friend Claire, so please stay. Two adults, that’s all I’m asking for.”

Dean grinned, and walked in, finding himself arm-in-arm with Donna as they walked through to the kitchen. Above, they could hear the faint sounds of girls chattering and laughing, and Dean relaxed. At least Emma was staying out of trouble. Donna stayed by Dean’s side as Jody got the coffee percolating and rummaged in a cupboard, pulling out a box of truffles.

“My secret supply,” she grinned, and then rolled her eyes at Donna. “What about Doug?”

“You said he didn’t know how good he had it,” Donna pointed out, and grabbed a truffle. Jody bit into one herself.

“Not your ex-husband, Doug - who’s a dick, Dean, you’d call it that way too - the new guy Doug.”

Donna’s face flamed bright red, and Jody carefully put a coffee mug in front of Dean, her deliberate movements showing how drunk she really was.

“I don’t know, Jody,” Donna said slowly. Dean sipped his coffee.

“You should invite him tomorrow, ply him with alcohol and ravage him at the stroke of midnight.” Jody grinned.

“Oh, you got New Years plans together?” Dean asked, now they seemed to be calming down a little.

“I told Emma to invite you! We’re having a party. Sam can come too.”

“He probably won’t. He and Eileen have their hands full with Bobby-John at the moment. And you think Emma would remember a message like that?”

“You’re coming,” Donna decided. “And then, when I chicken out with Doug, you can be my midnight back up.”

Dean and Jody swapped a look, and Dean caved.

“Okay, okay, I’ll come. For a little while. And possibly five minutes after Emma, because apparently I embarrass her.”

“A stud like you?” Donna scoffed. Dean grinned good-naturedly.

“Strangely, my teenage daughter doesn’t quite see me that way.”

 

*

 

Sam and Eileen were happy to stay at Dean’s house while he went to Jody’s party. Bobby-John was asleep by six and they were planning a quiet evening in together. If Eileen wasn’t there, Dean might have made mention about his brother getting some action but he didn’t think it would be appreciated. Even if Eileen couldn’t hear. She had an uncanny knack for just knowing what Dean had said when he was teasing his brother.

He had been correct about Emma, who wanted to keep her distance from him on the way to the party, but at the last minute she went quiet and hung close to him. Something Dean wasn’t used to, Emma was a pretty independent girl after all.

“What’s up?”

“Jack Novak is here,” she hissed. “I knew Claire would be, she and Alex are always together, but I thought Jack was too cool for something like this. Do I look okay?”

“You want my answer?”

“You’re right, I don’t. You’ll make me cover up. Oh, Dad, he’s so hot.”

She clutched his arm as they walked up to the front door, where a young man was sitting outside on the porch, just watching people arrive. Emma pushed away from Dean at the last minute.

“Hey, Jack,” she sounded flippant. He looked up seriously, and for a moment Dean was worried this guy was going to hurt his daughter, but then a wide, innocent smile broke out over his face.

“Hi!” He beamed, and waved at Dean. Dean had stopped walking, watching this interaction, but Emma shoved him into the house so she could flirt with a guy that Dean hadn’t even vetoed.

He found himself in the kitchen, selecting a beer, as Jody and Donna led a round of karaoke in the next room. Normally both could carry a tune, but with the flowing alcohol and already infectious mood of the party that Dean could feel seeping into his skin, they were a little pitchy. Dean leaned against a wall and listened to them screech through a Whitney Houston number as he sipped his beer.

That’s when he saw him. The awkward man in the corner, sitting on a chair and nursing a beer but looking very much out of place. The man with olive skin, dark hair, and his trench coat still on despite the heat from the sheer number of bodies around. The most beautiful man Dean had ever laid eyes on.

It had been a while since Dean had had anyone - definitely since Lydia had shown up one day and demanded that Dean take responsibility for the results of their one night stand and left Emma with him - and he had never really been fussed whether he hooked up with guys or girls before that.

His feet moved without conscious thought, heading to the man, and then he slid into the next chair along, ready to engage the guy.

“Hi, I don’t think I’ve seen you around,” Dean purred. The guy jumped, and brushed off the few drops of beer that pearled on his trench coat as a result of his surprise. “Sorry.”

“No, my apologies, I was in another world. I don’t recognise you, either.”

“Dean Winchester,” he stuck his hand out. “Local mechanic, taxi driver to my daughter, Emma.”

“Castiel Novak,” he slowly took Dean’s hand, and Dean could feel the electricity in their touch. “Tax accountant. Father of two.”

“Tax accountant? No.” Dean gave him a repulsed face as he dragged out the last word, and Castiel gave him a smile.

“Yes, that tends to lose me potential friends. But they always come back. Usually around April.”

Dean laughed, and gestured at the coat.

“Are you staying?”

“Oh. No, no I wasn’t planning on it. My daughter wanted to come to this, and her brother said he would accompany me on the drive. Jody and her friend shoved me here with this beer and now I’m scared to move. I’ve no doubt that Jack and Claire are okay but I would like to check on them.”

Dean swallowed down the flare of disappointment. He could work on this guy as easily as Jody and Donna had worked on him.

“Well, I’m glad, because we wouldn’t have met otherwise. Wait, did you say your son was called Jack? Jack Novak?”

“Yes. He’s a good man, but parties are fairly overwhelming for him. We were just going to go for a walk and then enjoy the fireworks.”

“Well, my Emma’s already grabbed him and shoved me out of the way, so you might as well stay. Keep me company. Especially because I think Donna and Jody are going to harass me all night. When they’re done with karaoke.”

Castiel offered him the beer bottle, before he peeled the trench coat off, revealing a stiff white shirt and a dark blue tie underneath. Dean took the coat and returned the bottle, walking to the front of the house to hang it up. He could see out the door, Emma sitting beside Jack, neither of them talking, both staring up at the sky. He forced himself away, knowing Emma would hate him playing the father card, and found Castiel again, being accosted by Donna. She squealed when she saw Dean.

“You can both sing karaoke! Together!” She beamed like it was the best idea. She had never heard Dean sing, and he was pretty sure if she had, she would never have suggested it. Somehow, she wrangled them both into the front room, and thrust microphones into their hands. Dean did a quick sweep of the room, and noticed it was all adults; friends of his and Jody’s, other parents from the school. The kids must have been having their New Years party elsewhere in the house.

“I can’t sing,” he growled into the microphone, but Jody and Donna squealed like fangirls anyway. Dean grinned at Castiel, who looked at his microphone warily, before “I’m too sexy” began to play. Dean did his best to get into it, making up for his lack of musical prowess by being energetic with the dancing and acting to the words. He even started taking his shirt off at one point, making Castiel laugh and Donna squeal again. The song ended and he tried to claim his shirt back from Donna, who laughed and ran off. Castiel stopped him from chasing after her, and undid his own shirt, revealing a white tee underneath and offering Dean the formal shirt. He took it, and buttoned it up to catcalls from Jody. The material was tight on his muscles, but it smelled of sandalwood and pepper and somehow of watermelon too. He wanted to get closer to Castiel, to see if the smell was all over him, but Castiel was heading out of the room, back to the kitchen. Dean followed, almost bloody-minded in his pursuit.

“Karaoke not your thing?” Dean asked when he caught up. Castiel jumped again, and looked at him, raising his chin arrogantly.

“You were doing well, I didn’t want to interrupt. Will they give you your shirt back?”

“Debatable. I can always raid Jody’s things for something to wear if you want your shirt back?”

“You can use it, it looks good on you.” Castiel swallowed hard, and Dean saw an in.

“Yeah? You like me in your clothes?” He flirted. Castiel’s eyes widened, and Dean pressed closer, trapping him against the island in the kitchen. He lowered his voice, just audible over the music. “Or prefer me out of them?”

“Your, um, your physique is very distracting,” Castiel gulped again, clutching his beer bottle to his chest.

“Is there a Mrs Novak?” Dean breathed.

“No. Widower,” Castiel spoke hastily. “What about you?”

“Nope, no one. Emma wasn’t exactly planned.” They were closing the distance between themselves, their lips hovering millimetres apart.

“I was not expecting this,” Castiel spoke quickly. “I’ve never understood people going out on New Years Eve, just to start the new year with a hang over and a list of regrets-”

“You’re going to regret me?” Dean interrupted.

“I think I’d regret having just tonight with you. But my point was that you have already made this my best New Years Eve.”

“I could make next year pretty special for you too,” Dean smirked.

“Only if I can do the same for you,” Castiel tried to flirt back. And Dean was gone, totally hit-on-the-head smitten for this guy. He pressed forward, but Castiel leaned away. “Lets start at midnight.”

“Cheesy.” Dean noted. “But you’re spending the whole night with me. I’m not letting anyone else think they can have you at midnight.”

“Mmm, same. Donna can back off.”

“Oh my God, Dad!” A high-pitched voice interrupted them. They turned together, and saw Emma standing in front of them, Patience just behind her, hands over her mouth in a suppressed giggle. “Stop hitting on that guy!”

“This guy?” Dean gestured to Castiel. “Jack’s father?”

Emma mouthed wordlessly for a moment, before turning on her heel and storming off, Patience not far behind her. Dean leaned against the kitchen island, hands either side of Castiel’s hips.

“That’s my daughter. She thinks I’m embarrassing.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Castiel spoke boldly, and Dean barked a laugh.

“I’m embarrassing you?”

“Well,” Castiel cocked his head and breathed into Dean’s ear. “It’s embarrassing having a hard on for a man I’ve just met.”

“The hell do you think I’m going to last until midnight?” Dean uttered back.

“Because if I kiss you, I’m not going to stop,” Castiel confessed.

“Jody has plenty of rooms,” Dean pointed out.

“I wouldn’t feel comfortable doing that.”

“I only live a couple of blocks away. We could go and be back by midnight? We’d just have to be quiet, my brother’s there with his wife and their baby.”

Castiel breathed quietly in his ear for a moment.

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. But we need to get back for the kids.”

“We will.”

Dean took his hand and pulled him back to the front of the house. Jack was still outside, this time with Patience, Emma and Kaia surrounding him. He made to stand up as he saw his father, but Castiel waved him down.

“I’ll return soon, Jack. Dean and I are just … we’re just doing something.”

Patience and Kaia smirked as Emma groaned, head in her hands.

“I forgot something for Jody, Cas is just helping me grab it. Have fun guys, see you soon!”

He pulled Castiel away before they could get any more complaints from the teenage kids, and walked him along the sidewalk, trying to keep his hands to himself while they were in public. As they neared Dean’s place, Castiel commented.

“I’ve always wondered about this place, who could possibly live in such a small building set in a hill. And you live with Emma in there?”

“You’re going to be so surprised.” Dean grinned. He let them in and watched as Castiel took the whole place in. “It’s hollow, this place goes on for miles. But we’re not going that far.” He tugged on Castiel’s hand, leading him down the metal staircase and through the hallways to his bedroom.

As soon as they were inside with the door closed, they fell on each other, finally kissing, their mouths moving ferociously, their hands clawing at each other’s clothes. Dean made a feeble attempt to walk them over to his bed, but Castiel pinned him against the wall, his tongue so deep in Dean’s mouth he could feel it tickling the back of his throat. He thrust his hips into the top of Dean’s thigh, his erection digging in along the belt of Dean’s jeans.

“I never do this,” he uttered the moment he surfaced to breath. Dean said nothing, but reached forward, his mouth seeking Castiel’s again, and he pressed harder against Castiel’s erection, earning a hiss from the scruffy-haired man. “Do you want me to blow before we even start?”

“I want you to blow me,” Dean shot back, attempting a sly smile but missing the mark as Castiel gave him another thrust. His eyes rolled back and his eyelids half closed, his own erection rubbing painfully against the denim of his pants. Castiel caught his lips again, tangling their tongues together, taking silent command of the situation. He kept one hand pinning Dean’s above their heads, and the other got to work on Dean’s belt, shucking it open and forcing the fly apart. He pushed his hand in, underneath the waistband for Dean’s boxer briefs.

Dean tried to react, to groan, but Castiel’s tongue was still in his mouth, curling around his own and tasting every millimetre from his lips to his throat. He was keeping up his thrusting, creating a rhythm, and Dean was beginning to have a hard time believing Castiel rarely did this sort of thing. Not only was he fairly natural at it, he was damn sexy in a dominant role.

His fingers were rough and calloused, and added an edge to the sensation when he caressed the tip of Dean’s cock. He groaned loudly into Castiel’s kiss, his knees starting to buckle. He was only upright now because of Castiel’s hips pressing him against the door, his hands above his head. And Castiel kept up the onslaught, kissing him hard, his fingers trailing down Dean’s shaft almost lazily before grabbing a firm hold and pumping in time with the thrust of his hips.

Dean wanted to catch a break, to lean his head back and catch his breath but Castiel wasn’t letting that happen. He was kissing Dean as firmly as ever, swallowing all the pants and groans and making plenty of contented noises himself. Just as Dean thought he was going to break, Castiel slid his hand off his dick, and slipped around to dig his nails into Dean’s ass, pulling him off the door and towards the bed. Dean could finally come up for air, and he untangled his hands to start pulling Castiel’s tee off. Castiel let go of his ass to let it happen, and removed his own shirt from Dean’s body, making sure to smooth his hands across the blade’s of Dean’s stomach, squeezing gently on his pectorals and biceps. Dean cupped his face, just for a moment, and managed a small, tender kiss before they were both back in the throes of passion, tearing off each other’s pants and underpants, sinking onto the bedcovers, touching each other as they continued kissing like the other was their oxygen.

Castiel broke away suddenly, ignoring Dean as he reached for more.

“Dean, where do you keep your supplies?”

“On my dick,” Dean breathed. Castiel rolled his eyes and scooted across the bed to the side table, opening the drawer and pulling out condoms and lube. He didn’t resume kissing Dean, but straddled him, sitting across his chest.

“Do you have any limits?” he asked. “Any no-go areas?”

“For you? None.” Dean gasped, his eyes locked on the sight of Castiel’s erection, bobbing upright just above his own belly button. Castiel noticed, and began stroking himself slowly with one hand, raising a condom to his mouth with the other and tearing the packet open with his teeth. Dean couldn’t look away from the way Castiel touched himself, even as he felt Castiel’s gaze on his face. He watched pre come gather on the tip of Castiel’s cock, and licked his lips subconsciously. Castiel started to ease the condom on, still touching himself, his eyes now closing in pleasure. Dean started to caress his legs, enjoying the show.

“What are your limits, Cas?” Dean whispered. Castiel shook his head, lost in the moment. And Dean let his hands wander further up Castiel’s legs, around to his ass. He slipped his thumb along the crack, listening to Castiel’s soft yelp, before finding the hole and easing his thumb in. It was hot, and clammy, but felt clean, and Dean let his thumb probe further in as he felt Castiel shudder around him. He tried to match the motion of Castiel’s strokes on himself with his thumb, going in and out at the same rate, careful not to add any more fingers, to keep Castiel just on the edge.

“Fuck,” Castiel breathed, and pulled himself out of Dean’s reach, letting go of himself.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked.

“Right on the edge,” Castiel gave a shaky smile. “You’re amazing, Dean.”

Dean sat up, and kissed him again, another gentle kiss, before resting his forehead against Castiel’s.

“We’ve got all night,” Dean purred.

“No, we don’t. We have to get back to Jody’s before midnight.” Castiel argued. And then he swung his leg around, sitting behind Dean and pushing his legs under Dean’s, parting them and resting his shaft along the cleft of Dean’s butt. Dean grabbed the lube and passed it to Castiel, turning his head and seeking out his mouth. These kisses were slow and clumsy, awkward at the angle and with Castiel concentrating on the lube. Dean could hear it squelching out of the tube, and Castiel working it over his hands.

Dean dropped his hands to Castiel’s knees as Castiel began touching his ass, inserting two fingers straight away. Dean arched his back, trying not to tense at the sensation, trying not to come already as Castiel’s fingers sent tingles all over his skin. While Castiel fingered him almost lazily with one hand, he brought his other hand around to Dean’s cock, and started stroking it at the same rate, hand firmly wrapped around the trunk of it, callouses scratching beautifully against the sensitive skin.

He gave up trying to kiss Castiel, leaning back against him as Castiel removed his fingers from his hole, and began nudging the head of his dick against it instead.

“Is it okay?” Castiel whispered.

“More than okay,” Dean gasped. Castiel eased himself inside Dean, still slowly jerking him off, and Dean’s nails began to bite into Castiel’s thighs as he was filled up. It was silky, and thick, and took an age to hit that wonderful spot. Dean spasmed, already feeling the orgasm building inside him. He pushed down, trying to fill himself completely with Castiel, and once he got to the end of Castiel’s length, started raising back up.

And then they went from zero to sixty, Castiel slamming into him, his fist keeping up his furious rhythm and Dean was practically bouncing on his lap, leaning back against Castiel’s firm chest. The orgasm kept building in Dean, and every time he thought that maybe he was ready to go, Castiel pushed him that little bit further.

Eventually he released, covering Castiel’s hands and his chest, and he fell forward, hands splayed on the covers as Castiel continued fucking him hard. Finally, Castiel let go, and flopped onto his back, panting hard.

“Where have you been?” He gasped, and Dean gave a throaty chuckle.

“Right here, baby.”

“This has been the best night.”

Dean grinned, glad that Castiel couldn’t see it.

“It’s just the start, right?”

“Of course,” Castiel bit his ear lobe gently. “And as much as I want to stay naked in bed with you, we really should get back to the party. Can I use your shower?”

Dean gestured to his bathroom.

“There’s a trash can in there too. For the condom.”

Castiel kissed the back of his neck, and climbed off his back, walking into the en suite. Dean watched as he stood in the doorway and eased the condom off, tying it and dropping it into the trash can, then standing just inside the bathroom.

“It’s nearly eleven. Share the shower with me, we’ll get back to the party in time then.”

Dean scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom. Castiel started the water flow, and Dean pushed him under the spray, climbing in as well and grabbing the shower gel. He took his time lathering Castiel up, and Castiel did the same to him, his touch tender and full of care. They rinsed and stepped out of the shower together. Dean grabbed his towel and dried himself off, before passing it to Castiel. As Castiel dried himself, Dean retrieved his clothes and pulled them on. They dressed in silence, and headed back to Jody’s clasping hands tightly.

There was no sign of their kids as they re-entered the house, and when they got to the kitchen they managed to grab two of the last few beers before trying to mingle with everyone else. The karaoke had stopped, and everyone was in Jody’s front room, dancing to loud music. Dean pulled Castiel into the throng, and then started grinding up against him, almost twerking against Castiel’s leg. And for all of Castiel’s skills in the bedroom, he was a fairly solid Dad dancer. Dean put his hand on his waist and guided him, trying to help him out. They soon got into it, necking their beer, dancing together, getting shoved closer and closer by the other dancers. Neither minded, wrapping their arms around each other and dancing closer together.

The music scratched, and someone put the television on, just for the final thirty seconds of the countdown. Everyone joined in counting down. Dean watched Castiel as they counted the seconds, and the moment the ball dropped on the screen, everyone started whooping and calling out their happy new year greetings.

“Happy New Year, Cas,” Dean grinned.

“Happy New Year, Dean.”

Castiel reached forward and pressed his lips against Dean’s in a chaste kiss. They were jostled before it could become anything more, as Jody and Donna called something about fireworks. They followed the crowd into Jody’s yard and lounged on the porch, watching the fireworks light up the sky.

“It’s going to be a good year,” Dean announced as he saw Emma in a gaggle with Patience, Kaia, Alex, Claire and Jack.

“If tonight is anything to go by,” Castiel agreed. “That was the perfect end to the year.”

He rested his head against Dean’s shoulder, staring up at the sky. Dean put both arms around him, holding him close. They would swap numbers later, arrange a time to see each other again, deal with their kids reactions. But for right then, Dean was happy to watch the fireworks with his gorgeous new man.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for typos, I was rushing to get this done in time for our Facebook new years swap! I also caught myself writing my son's name at one point which was a bit awkward, so whoops!
> 
> Hope you like it, Autumn!


End file.
